4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] For information on leadership, click Office Bearers or Leading = General Info on the club = Meeting times / Venue We meet on the Dimension Data Campus, 57 Sloane St, Bryanston, Johannesburg in the Wanderers Building (ground floor)at the Dimension Data University (DDU). The 4th Dimension Toastmasters meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (Note: the "middle" Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) OUR NEXT MEETINGS ARE: Monday 6 August 2007 Wednesday 22 August 2007 Meetings are 17h30 FOR 18h00 What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, three or four speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guests do pay, please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details '''President: Carla Sargo at carla@consology.com VP Education: Marius Grobbelaar at mariusg@alphapowersystems.co.za VP Membership: Kirsten Long at lifecoach@netactive.co.za VP Public Relations: Zibu Mntambo at ZMntambo@fnb.co.za Treasurer: Vanessa Marks at vanessa@moneyautomation.co.za Secretary: Andrew Timberlake at andrew@andrewtimberlake.com Sergeant-at-arms: Matthew Hindley at mhindley@cisco.com Immediate Past President (IPP): Graham Nicholls at graham.nicholls@za.didata.com Visitors are most welcome to attend meetings and take a friend. Joining, Membership and Club Fees The joining and membership fees are stated in US$ because Toastmasters International is American based and these fees are submitted to headquarters in America. The actual Rand (ZAR) value will depend on the exchange-rate at the time. The club fees are ZAR based. 1. New Member Fee US $20.00 2. Membership Dues (semi-annual)(pro-rated at US$ 4.50 per month) Joining month October/April US$ 27.00 November/May US$ 22.50 December/June US$ 18.00 January/July US$ 13.50 February/August US$ 9.00 March/September US$ 4.50 3. Club Fees (semi-annual) R70.00 Tips & Suggestions Try the following tips and suggestions to improve your presentations: What your audience want to know! President's Theme The theme for this year is 'Challenge Yourself'. Challenges are a part of life and can either be good or bad. With each challenge we grow and learn more. With Toastmasters we have our own set of challenges: achieving CC10, Advanced Communicator Bronze/Silver/Gold and committee roles. To grow we need to set more challenges for ourselves. I hope that this year each of us will strive to move the goal posts higher. This will help us grow our leadership and communication skills. Further, these changes could filter through to other areas in our lives. So take up the challenge and we look forward to seeing you reach your goals for this year! New Members A hearty welcome to our new members for the 2007 Toastmasters year: July 2006 Coralie Rutherford Gcinile Sibanyoni August 2006 Marius Grobbelaar September 2006 Belinda Fairon Ruby Kokkinis October 2006 Kim Napo January 2007 Kendal Hunt February 2007 Andrew Timberlake March 2007 Andrea Marias Vanessa Marks April 2007 James Ceri Matt Hindley Moseki Mpho Cecilee Phatudi Caryn Rodrigues June 2007 Richard Riche = Information about Toastmasters = Useful links For more about Toastmasters in general, go to the Toastmasters wiki main page or to the Toastmaster's web site. For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to the District 74 web site. * District 74 news and the District 74 category * To find another club: see the clubs category or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * To look for a contest or contest results near you: see the contests category If you're struggling to prepare If you need help with your speech, you'll find some here. You'll find tips for each assignment, ideas on how to choose a topic, even a section on humour and table topics. You can find more on the main page of our wikia. Special Toastmasters Events For more information on contests at other clubs, try District 74 or the contest category for a list of all contests that are happening at the moment. =4th Dimension Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year = 'Wed 19 July 2006' First meeting of the New Committee for 06/07! For an informal summary click on Meeting Summary 060719 'Mon 6 August 2006' No informal summary available. 'Wed 23 August 2006' No informal summary available. 'Mon 4 September 2006' For the informal summary click on Meeting Summary 060904 'Wed 20 September 2006' No informal summary available 'Mon 2 October 2006' For the informal summary click on Meeting summary 061002 'Wed 18 October 2006' For the informal summary click on Meeting summary 061018 'Mon 6 November 2006' For the informal summary click on Meeting summary 061106 'Wed 22nd November' No informal summary 'Mon 4th December' No informal summary 'Wed 17th January 2007' The second-half of the committee year begins, as does the calendar year of 2007. May both be a pleasant and peaceful period for all of our members, your loved ones and friends. The meeting last night went well. A number of members attended along with six guests (who appeared to have enjoyed themselves, judging by the comments in the guest book) and our normal fun evening was held. Peter Lutukai was our able Toastmaster for the evening. Peter has been away for a while so I think it was a big step for him to return and immediately take on such a big role. Well done. Ruby Kokkinis presented the toast, and our treasurer Tiaan Otto doubled up as the grammarian. His word of the day was ‘ruminate’ and a number of people managed to work it into their speeches or comments during the evening. The 4th Dimension website will allow you to click on the word and see the meaning for yourself. Zibu Mntambo ably kept time. There were only two prepared speeches: Coralie Rutherford with ‘Confusion’ successfully moved through her CC4 stage and Agnes Lutukai with “One Minute for Yourself’ her CC9. They were evaluated by Dave Hardingham and Sibu Mntambo respectively. Preparing and delivering speeches is not easy, but neither is evaluating. Well done to all of you. Marius Grobbelaar ran the impromptu session, most of which I missed (assisting the evaluators) but one or two of the guests volunteered and were most impressive. Clearly some talent in the pipeline! But all in all it appears to be been a great success. Lynda Skinner, our Vice President Public Relations, has asked to stand down due to work pressure over the next few months. On behalf of the committee and members I would like to thank you for her assistance over the last six months. Ruby Kokkinis volunteered to step into the role, so welcome to the committee. Our 100th meeting is due in five months time and we decided last night to combine that with the induction dinner as a celebration. Ruby also volunteered to coordinate that evening. As a result of the combination, that evening will be a bigger bash than normal as we would invite other area and district governors to attend. We will keep you updated. For the life of me I cannot remember who won the raffle – but it wasn’t me. The meeting ended on time and hopefully everyone travelled home safely in the ensuing rain storm. I think that sums up the evening. If you weren’t there you lost out on an opportunity to have some fun and meet that objective you had when you joined Toastmasters: to improve your listening, speaking and thinking skills. I am on leave next week in the Kruger, but look forward to seeing you all at the next meeting. Take care. Regards, Graham Nicholls CL 4th Dimension Toastmasters: President 'Wednesday 18 July 2007' Toast: Toastmaster: Marius Grobbelaar, CC Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Mpo Moteki CC1 Speaker 2: Ceri James CC1 Speaker 3: Isobel Joubert CC1 Speaker 4: Caryn Rodrigues CC1 Speaker 5: Vanessa Marks CC4 Speaker 6: Richard Riche CC1(standby speaker) Table Topics Master: Kirsten Long, CC Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Carla Sargo, CL Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Monday 6th August 2007' Toast: Toastmaster: Agnes Lutukai CC Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Isobel Joubert (to be confirmed) Speaker 1: Flicka Steenberg CC1 Speaker 2: Caryn Rodrigues CC2 Speaker 3: Ceri James CC2 Speaker 4: Matthew Hindley CC3 Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Cecilee Phatudi CC3 (to be confirmed) Table Topics Master: Richard Riche Evaluation Chair: Carla Sargo CL (to be confirmed) Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: Apologies: Graham Nicholls (leave); 'Wednesday 22th August 2007' Toast: Ceri James Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Flicka Steenberg Timekeeper: Caryn Rodrigues Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Richard Riche CC5 Speaker 5: Graham Nicholls ACS(1) Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Monday 3rd September 2007' Toast: Caryn Rodrigues Toastmaster: Zbiu Mntambo Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Marius Grobbelaar ACB (2) Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests